


Как Паркера НЛО похитило

by m_87, Override_fiction



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Secret Identity, Space Flight, Teamwork
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_87/pseuds/m_87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Стражи пытаются скоординировать время и календари разных систем, Грут делает все, чтобы выполнить обещание и показать другу космос, Тони и Пеппер привычно любой ценой избавляются от дочки на выходные. А в центре событий, как всегда, Питер Паркер.Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9322861
Relationships: Groot & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	Как Паркера НЛО похитило

Звездный Лорд поерзал в кресле и заглянул в бутылку, некогда полную превосходнейшего пойла с одной из отсталых планет в самой жопе сверхскопления галактик из цепи Персея-Пегаса. В бутылке плескались жалкие остатки былой роскоши.

— Эй, ты, меховой воротник, — потыкал он в бок енота. Ракета в ответ проворчал что-то явно нецензурное на каком-то непонятном языке и отмахнулся. — Ракета!

— Отвали, — енот поудобнее примостил голову на приборной панели. — Пятый тик уже празднуем, поимей совесть!

Вздохнув, Квилл одним глотком опустошил бутылку и оглядел спящую команду.

Раз в несколько тысячециклов, если, конечно, считать по универсальному времяисчеслению, примерно в половине заселенных разумными существами галактик совпадали дни праздников. Где-то это были памятные даты, где-то проходило празднование очередного оборота главной планеты вокруг звезды, где-то в это время заканчивали снимать урожай, а где-то — наоборот, собирались высеивать божественные плоды или еще какую-нибудь муть. Одним словом — всекосмическое празднование.

Квилла бы это интересовало слабо, если бы главным бонусом не было почти что принудительное перемирие. Так мало того — в этот раз празднование совпало с празднованием пяти сотен тиков с тех пор, как на маленькой отсталой голубой планетке в Солнечной системе Млечного Пути победили того самого Таноса, который некогда стер половину живых существ, а потом угрожал сделать это снова.

А Стражи Галактики, на секундочку, были героями той войны. И, как и положено героям, постарались в сжатые сроки облететь максимальное количество тех миров, где их бы, во-первых, не попытались посадить в тюрьму, а во-вторых — угостили бы чем-нибудь вкусненьким. Желательно высокоградусным или высокооктановым, хотя Ракета еще принимал благодарности запчастями и оружием.

Лежащий прямо поперек коридора Тор зычно всхрапнул и поскреб шрам на брови. За прошедшее время он почти вернулся в свою нормальную форму, но окладистую бороду упорно отращивал. Глядя на него, Квилл против воли вспомнил сражение на Земле. Он пьяно всхлипнул и прижал пустую бутылку к щеке.

— Я есть Грут, — единственный на всем корабле несовершеннолетний, а потому трезвый гуманоид оттянул один наушник и с подростковым скептицизмом посмотрел на Квилла. — Я есть Грут?

— Не реву я, — шмыгнул носом Квилл. — Просто вспомнил Гамору. И то, как доблестно мы с товарищами сражались на Земле, давая Таносу отпор!

— Я есть Грут, — закатил Грут глаза.

— Неправда! От Тора не только я подхватил манеру речи! — Квилл возмущенно ткнул пальцем в сторону похрапывающего асгардца. — Мы все друг у друга учимся, это нормально!

— Я есть Грут. Я есть Грут… Я есть Грут?

Неловким движением Квилл размазал по щекам слезы и наивными глазами уставился на Грута. Тот пожал плечами и кивнул куда-то в сторону иллюминатора.

— Я есть Грут. Я есть Грут!

— Ты прав, — с пьяной решительностью кивнул ему Квилл, отставляя пустую бутылку и с третьего раза дотянувшись до навигационной панели. — Ты прав, Грут, как же ты прав! В такой праздник мы и правда обязаны вспомнить о тех, с кем вместе сражались…

— Я есть Грут, — тоном змея-искусителя произнес Грут. — Я есть Грут, я есть Грут!

Пораженный идеей того, что можно не только отправить на Землю сообщение, но и лично прилететь, Квилл замер с приоткрытым ртом. Грут был прав, они давно не видели Старка, встрече с которым наверняка особенно обрадуется Небула, а Тору не помешает навестить Новый Асгард. Да и в целом — ну где, как не на Земле, праздновать победу над Таносом?

— Но я слишком много выпил, мне система безопасности не позволит ввести курс, — Квилл печально опустил уголки губ. — Придется завтра лететь…

— Я есть Грут, — с наигранной небрежностью предложил подросток, откладывая наушники. — Я есть Грут.

— А ты сможешь? — усомнился Квилл. — Компьютер, конечно, до Земли прыжки выстроит, но потом… Или ты предлагаешь на орбите Луны зависнуть? Нам же ведь надо сразу о себе сообщить кому-то из Мстителей, типа зарегистрироваться по прибытии, а они могут где угодно быть.

— Я есть Грут, — Грут полистал карты и сформировал несколько трасс до Земли, потыкал во время прибытия. — Я есть Грут.

Квилл насупился, пытаясь понять, как Грут может с гарантией знать, где кто-то из Мстителей будет в полдень по местному времени. Но Грут смотрел с небрежной уверенностью, и если бы Квилл выпил хоть на одну бутылку меньше, то он бы подвох заподозрил. Но три бутылки адского пойла здорово притупляли критическое мышление, так что Квилл в итоге кивнул и потянулся, чтобы открыть Груту доступ к навигационной программе. Да так и остался пускать слюни на приборную панель, почти скопировав позу Ракеты.

Грут размял пальцы. Он не был на сто процентов уверен, что это сработает, но все же рискнул вместо координат приземления вбить в программу автоматического планетарного навигирования индивидуальный код Карен, ИИ, которая помогала им с Человеком-Пауком поддерживать связь.

Он обещал своему другу с Земли космические приключения. И он твердо собирался обещание выполнить, тем более что он, если посмотреть на календарь, и так почти на десять тиков это обещание просрочил. Но ведь лучше поздно, чем никогда, верно?

***

Команда как раз заканчивала лечить похмелье, когда Милано на автопилоте запарковалась на школьной парковке, ювелирно вписавшись между машинами. Грут, последние часы отиравшийся у шлюза, выразительно поскребся рядом с панелью, намекая, что пора выходить.

— Засранец мелкий, — прокомментировал Ракета, жмурясь на противный звук скрежета коры по отполированному металлу. — Дракс, выпусти его, ты тут самый живой. А там и мы выползем докладываться, зачем и на сколько приперлись на эту планетку. Кстати, а какая у нас официальная причина будет?

— Да как всегда, обмен опытом. Может еще празднование победы над Таносом приплетем…

На парковке Грут радостно огляделся. По данным Милано и Карен, они были в радиусе двухсот метров от Питер Паркера.

— Ну, и к кому из Мстителей ты нас притащил? — вышел следом Квилл, жмурясь на солнце и придерживая у головы пакет ледяных семян. — На какие-то казармы похоже. К Роудсу, что ли? Эй, Грут!

— Я есть Грут, — буркнул тот в ответ, недовольно сопя и пытаясь позвонить Питеру. — Я… есть Грут.

— Что значит «не знаю»? — возмутился Ракета с трапа. — А ты знаешь, что с нами сделают, если мы в местные полчаса после приземления лично не проинформируем кого-то из Мстителей о своем прибытии? Сам будешь Милано чинить! Понял?

— Я есть Грут! — капризно скривился тот. Карен переводила звонок, но Питер упорно сбрасывал, так что Грут даже успел пожалеть, что решил сделать сюрприз. Или… Или друг на него обиделся за то, что они прилетели с таким опозданием?

Дракс как раз успел остановить Ракету, который целился чем-нибудь стукнуть Квилла за халатное обращение с навигационной программой, когда Мантис неожиданно громко всхлипнула.

— Я чувствую страдание, — горестно прошептала она, прижимая к груди руки.

— Это его похмелье, — едко прокомментировала Небула, кивнув на Квилла. — Или Тору опять снится, что кто-то съел его печенье. Типично.

— Нет, оттуда, — ткнула Мантис пальцем в сторону здания. — Их много, они заперты, им не вырваться! Они... Они чувствуют мрак, ужас, они страдают... Я их слышу. Эта тоска… Эта боль!

Грут резко поднял голову, глядя на здание, в котором, судя по всему, и находился Питер. А что, если тот не отвечал потому что не мог, а не потому что не хотел?

— Я есть Грут! — ткнул он пальцем в сторону окон. — Я есть Грут! Я… Я есть Грут!!!

— Это тот, который Человек, называющий себя Пауком? — нахмурился Дракс. — Мы спасем его! Квилл, ты один здесь знаешь все. Это тюрьма?

С раннего детства живший в космосе, Квилл задумчиво пнул камешек. Он мог против света по одному силуэту определить почти две сотни разнообразнейших космических кораблей, но вот в архитектуре родной планеты разбирался примерно так же, как в квантовой физике. То есть, никак. С другой стороны, если Мантис говорила, что там много людей, и все они страдают…

— Не уверен, но это точно не курорт класса люкс, — определился он, решительно отнимая от головы пакет заморозки и разворачивая голографический интерфейс наруча. — Спасаем пацана, а потом связываемся с этими, как их… Полицией, вот. По Соглашениям это признают за чрезвычайную ситуацию, а Старк нас потом отмажет.

— Я за гранатометом, — вздохнул Ракета, после чего оскалился и потер лоб. — Каждый, блин, раз! Мы хоть раз хоть куда-нибудь без приключений можем слетать?

— Это будет славная битва! — громыхнул Дракс, уставившись на скептически выглядящую Небулу, которая с сомнением разглядывала абсолютно декоративную ограду вокруг незащищенного здания, откуда с легкостью сбежал бы даже ребенок. — Мы идем вооружаться перед битвой! Почему ты стоишь и смотришь туда?

— Потому что мой арсенал при мне, — металлической рукой производства СтаркИндастриз показала она в сторону Дракса всегалактически узнаваемый нецензурный жест из кулака с выразительно оттопыренным средним пальцем. — И я вообще сомневаюсь…

— Пошли! — решительно пресек все возражения Дракс, приобнимая ее за плечи. — Я дам тебе один свой кинжал.

Небула зло дернулась в сторону, но все равно не смогла вырваться из хватки Дракса, который потащил ее в корабль. Но даже так она могла отправить Тони сообщение, так что теперь надеялась только на то, что ее дорогие сокомандники не успеют натворить ничего непоправимого.

Мантис последний раз посмотрела на здание, из которого доносилось столько разнообразных ярких негативных эмоций, и тоже поспешила в корабль, где уже вооружались Стражи Галактики.

***

Из школы Питер вышел одним из первых с таким ощущением, как будто по нему проехался асфальтоукладчик. Экзаменационная неделя была ужасна, высасывая буквально все силы. Одни недовольные рожи одноклассников чего стоили. Нет, в себе и друзьях Питер был уверен, но постоянные мрачные лица вокруг здорово портили настроение.

Одно было хорошо, что он наконец написал последний экзамен по испанскому, а по химии у него был автоматический зачет за победу в какой-то там олимпиаде. Питер не особо запомнил, в какой именно, потому что в ту неделю Морган открыла для себя, что взламывать можно не только базы полиции или правительственные сайты, но и телефоны друзей и родственников. В общем, на фоне постоянного ожидания подставы от собственного телефона, ту олимпиаду Питер вообще не заметил.

— Что, Пенис Паркер, завалил? — как-то вяло поинтересовался тоже досрочно сдавший экзаменационный бланк Флэш, пристраиваясь рядом по пути к воротам. — В пятом задании что поставил?

— В понедельник узнаем, кто тут завалил, — лениво огрызнулся Питер в ответ. — У тебя-то еще химия впереди. И в пятом страдательный залог, я у Мишель перед экзаменом похожее задание уточнял.

Флэш в отвращении застонал и потер лицо.

— Зашибись, — кисло констатировал он. — Чтоб тебе этим тестом подавиться.

— Чтоб тебе провалиться, — в тон Флэшу любезно отозвался Питер, после чего обернулся. — Чего остановился, провалился, что ли?

Флэш мрачно смотрел куда-то в сторону парковки, а потом кинул на землю сумку и сел прямо на бордюр.

— Доучился, — констатировал он. — У меня глюки. И проверить не на ком, кроме тебя. Неудачник, ты тоже это видишь?

Питер обернулся на парковку и замер, а потом схватился за голову и помчался туда прямо через газон. Кораблю Стражей Галактики было не место рядом с его школой.

— Карен, что они тут забыли?! Карен? Черт… — Питер надавил за ухом, активируя микронаушник. — Карен! Что здесь забыли эти…

— Сто семь пропущенных вызовов от абонента «Грут», — тут же сообщила Карен. — И четыре от мистера Старка.

По трапу Питер буквально взлетел, молясь всем богам, чтобы его никто не увидел. А Томпсону он потом что-нибудь наплетет, да и все равно тому никто не поверит. В главном отсеке раздавался очень знакомый хохот.

— Мистер Старк?! — Питер резко затормозил, стирая подошвы кроссовок об шершавые пластины покрытия. — А вы что тут делаете?

Тони почти до слез хохотал, буквально повиснув на плече Пеппер, которая с явным усилием держала серьезное осуждающее лицо. По красно-золотой и сапфировой броне гуляли блики. За ними стояла Небула, а в противоположном углу сбились в кучку тяжеловооруженные Стражи в полной боевой выкладке.

— Я есть Грут! — радостно рванул навстречу Питеру Грут. — Я есть Грут?

— В смысле, «обижали»? — недоуменно наклонил голову Питер. — Кто меня обижал? Нет, я тоже рад тебя видеть, но что вообще происходит?

Тони буквально взвыл и начал сползать на пол, так что Пеппер с металлическим лязгом перехватила его за талию.

— Стражи решили, что ты в тюрьме. И что тебя там пытают, — объяснила она, скривив губы в попытках тоже не расхохотаться. — Вот, вооружились, спасательную операцию планировали.

— И...И-идио-о-оты. Галактических масштабов! — вставил Тони, утирая выступившие от смеха слезы. — Пит, расскажи им, что такое школа, а? Второй такой цирк я не переживу. Хорошо, что Небула меня вызвать успела.

Поникшая Мантис подняла голову, внимательно сканируя Питера.

— Ты в порядке, — удивленно констатировала она. — Ты не испытываешь страданий. Но я чувствовала, до сих пор чувствую, что в том здании страдают сотни…

— Потому что у нас экзаменационная неделя, — с чувством выплюнул Питер, заставив Старка снова согнуться от хохота. — А чего вы вообще прилетели-то?

— Я есть Грут!

— Но мы же договорились на конец июня, — нахмурился Питер. — А сейчас только середина.

— Я есть Грут, — упрямо ткнул тот в сторону висящего на стене календаря. — Я есть Грут!

Питер вздохнул и потер лоб.

— Бортовой календарь Милано тебе чем не угодил? Там же земное тоже есть… Нет, не отвечай. Сколько в земных сутках земных часов?

— Я есть Грут?

— А сколько земных часов в одном тике?

Осознав свою ошибку, Грут стыдливо спрятал в ладонях лицо, а на плечах вылезло несколько тонких веточек с листочками. Ракета отставил гранатомет, которым он отгораживался от Старков, и с хлопком впечатал лапу себе в лоб.

— Ну, зашибись. Еще скажи, что у вас пока даже не началось празднование победы над Таносом.

— Начнется с понедельника, — кое-как разогнулся Тони, отсмеявшись. — Вовремя вы прилетели.

— Это примерно через четыре тика, если я правильно помню вашу бортовую систему отсчета, — добавила Пеппер. — Питер, с твоей тетей уже договорились, она разрешила слетать со Стражами куда-нибудь в пределах Солнечной системы.

Питер со счастливым лицом набрал воздух, чтобы начать всех благодарить…

— Но за Морган все еще твоя очередь присматривать, так что она летит с тобой!

Питер подавился радостным восклицанием.

— Ладно, пойду за штурвал, — решил Ракета. — Перегоню корабль к резиденции Старков. Не нравится мне это место, и правда атмосфера какая-то… Тяжелая.

Тони с Пеппер одновременно расхохотались, пока надувшийся Питер подбирал слова.

Плавно оторвавшийся от земли и скрывшийся за облаками космический корабль Флэш проводил безмятежным взглядом. Потом встал, отряхнул штаны и поднял сумку, закидывая ее на плечо.

— Доучился, — констатировал он. — Уже мерещится, что Паркера НЛО похитило.


End file.
